1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door accessory, such as a door hinge or a door check, more particularly to a door accessory with a hydraulic retarding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The incorporation of a hydraulic retarding device in a door accessory so as to cushion the closing action of a door is known in the art. However, conventional hydraulic retarding devices resist the opening movement of the door, thus making it inconvenient to open the latter.